My Rival
by timburtonluver28
Summary: A rivalry that burns bright between two maidens both after the same goal. What is really love and what is really hate? How can one who never felt love and one cwho chooses not to feel love possibly distinguish between love and hate? based on anime storyline, not manga, oneshot


The blonde sat up in her case, a candle flickering beside her as her icy blue eyes moved from one end of the page to the other. Her ball-hinged joints moved smoothly as the small girl snored gently above her in her bed. Out of the corner of her eyes she watched the snow-white doll, her pink eyes fixated on the scene just outside the window.

Shinku followed the contours of the girls figure underneath the pitch black dress, noticing how she sat childishly on her knees, her bottom touching the ground as the bottom of her shoes were fully visible. She held onto the cushion of the window box, leaning up on her knees a bit in fascination, her face moving closer to the window.

Shinku smiled gently, flipping to the next page of her book, noting how the moonlight both brightened the girl's face as well as accentuated her ebony clothing. The large black feathers seemed to hold a bit of tragedy to them, depicting an angel that in any other case would have been the purest of them all, but was instead sullied by the cruelties of circumstance. Suigintou's past was just that after all… a broken doll abandoned by their father partway through production. She wasn't even given a Rosae Mysticae, how could such an unfortunate existence allowed to go on?

As a clap of thunder shook the house Suigintou jumped into the other's lap, burying her face in Shinku's meager-in-comparison chest. The blonde dropped her book in surprise but smiled in any case, stroking the other's ivory hair. "There, there" she chided, her icy eyes filling with warmth as she held the shaking girl.

She slowly felt the larger doll calm, her grip on the fabric of Shinku's shoulders relaxing a bit. That night they curled up in the same case. Although it was crowded, Shinku didn't mind, the other's body curling around hers as they each attempted to sleep under the closed lid. She felt the other's arms around her and moved into the already sleeping form a bit more.

She had to admit, she found a comfort in the bigger girl like this. Although she was like a mother figure to Suigintou, the other girl's statue made Shinku seem like a child by comparison. "Father…." She heard the other mutter, making her eyes immediately shoot up to watch the other's face.

She could tell by the way the girl's face distorted that she was having the dream again. She literally could down the seconds until the other woke up crying. Deciding a pre-emptive measure would be better for both of them; she placed her small hand gently on the other's forehead, watching the pink eyes shoot open.

Suigintou breathed heavily, shivering into the other's touch slightly before she seemed to come to her senses. She suddenly took on a weak smile as her eyes locked with Shinku's. A rosy blush tainted the other's cheeks as the nearly albino female nuzzled into her hand affectionately, using her own pale hand to keep Shinku from pulling away.

The blonde gave a small smile and pressed her lips to the other's temple, making the other's eyes widen in surprise. The rest of the night went by slowly as Shinku took the time to explain what a kiss was exactly and the proper time to give one.

All was good up until that one day. The day everything fell apart and their rivalry began. Even so… so many years later…. Those same emotions still haunted the blonde.

Shinku sat in the side of Jun's bed, watching him slouch over his homework, trying desperately to grasp it. She felt the small urge to reach out and place her hand on his back, to let her lips meet his temple and to tell him not to stress so much.

Instead she turned back to her book, how ridiculous she was being… still… the annoying urges never left. She refused to sleep lest she dream of Suigintou once more; she couldn't handle another visit or watch her old friend burst into flames again. Yes, she was once a friend… but this whole Alice game business, this foolish endeavor had ruined it all along with so many other precious things.

The snow white doll rose with a bit of a cry, her pink eyes trying to focus in the dark of the room, she turned and saw the girl she had been trying so hard to save… Megu. The girl was asleep for once, still recovering from the last battle. Suigintou cursed herself, she had used up too much energy again and now the poor girl was put back on oxygen.

She gripped her hair, gritting her teeth in frustration with herself. She was so stupid, why couldn't she stop going overboard? She'd have to end this damned game quickly before it was too late.

Her mind wandered back to the blonde and she felt her stomach twist. She gripped her dress near her missing gut, her heart beating hard and her cheeks turning red at all the past recollections. She hated Shinku so much… but… why did she feel warm remembering? Why does her heart always feel like this whenever she thought about the girl?

She looked to the bedside table, her eyes on the haughtily vibrant red roses that Megu's family had instructed she be given. She walked over to them, plucking one out the vase after using her wings to fly up on the window ledge. She cupped it in her hands, looking at the proud and beautifully vain flower.

She brought it to her nose, taking in the scent of the girl she despised, her heartbeat quickening and her cheeks reddening slightly. She picked off each petal one by one. Dropping them out the open window for the wind to carry away. She then crushed the now bare stalk, dropping it also and watching its heavy form speed towards earth.

She really did hate roses.

She flew silently back to her case, listening to the sounds her wings made as they moved, the cracks that spread across her back clinking softly in protest. She ignored it, lying down and closing the lid in her horrendously spacy sleeping place.

She curled up, letting the warm hatred wash over her. The remembrance of the kiss she received made her blood boil, remembering the name "junk" calmed her slightly, making the hot feelings go away. She slipped into the dream world, ready once again to confront Shinku.

The blonde sat in a comfortable hair, a teacup to her lips. She had admitted defeat and had given into sleeping once more not twenty minutes ago when finally the form she had been expecting appeared. She got to her feet, smiling brightly at the other who blinked in surprise at the look.

"Sugin- she was cut off abruptly as she was pinned to the ground by her throat. "I hate you" the other growled, her voice wavering in rage as her eyes widened with aggression. Shinku looked up at the other, gasping, one eye closed from the attack, the other struggling to focus on the other.

She felt something wet drop on her cheek, like a salty warm raindrop before she found the grip on her neck had loosened immensely. She looked up at the other who shook and cried, still straddling the girl beneath her. "I'm junk…" she sobbed, bringing up a hand to her face, her tears showering down to soak Shinku.

The other girl pulled Suigintou close, stroking her hear as the other buried her face in the crook of her neck. "You're not junk… I had no right to call you that… it's not true." She whispered, listening to the girl's painful sobs. Before she knew it their lips were pressed firmly to one another's, both shedding silent tears as the dream continued.

Both woke up the next morning, feeling the empty spaces beside them. Before each had awakened, they were in each other's embrace, their hair and dresses splayed out beautifully and the colors mixing in the sunlight the dream had offered them. Now they curled into themselves. Wanting nothing more than to escape from the Alice Game, and to escape they knew, that one of them would have to win it.


End file.
